t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebonystreak
Ebonystreak is a small tom with white milky fur, black facial markings and black stripes on his tail. Blue icy eyes and soft silky fur. He is currently in ThunderClan as a warrior. His former mentor being Falcongaze. Ebonystreak used to be a Loner, but decided to join the Clans. Ebonystreal is a very ambitious, headstrong, and devoted cat. He will do anything to serve ThunderClan and defeat against all the other border Clans. Description Appearance Ebonystreak is currently a small, well-built, ragged-furred, long-whiskered tom with white/silver fur and black streaks, and spectacular wide blue-mixed eyes. He has streaks that are ebony and are visible on his face, tail, and limbs. Ebonystreak also has a thin flank and small paws that are equipped with large, thick, curled claws that sometimes protrude from his toes. The tom also has tufts of fur on his head and cheeks, as well on his spine reaching out to his tail. His muzzle is very short and is pointed nicely forward. Ebonystreak's frame is thin and well-muscled. Ebonystreak will use his stronge forepaws as an advantage when he is caught in a battle. He also likes to preform his battle moves and strengthen his actions. Character Ebonystreak is a headstrong, show-off, proud, and devoted tom. He always ceases the chance to prove himself better than everyone else, just like his Clanmate, Coalfeather would do. Whether it's battle-training or just hunting, Ebonystreak pushes himself past the max and achieves more than told. He likes showing off and pleasing his mentor, Falcongaze, so he could earn praise. If a foreign cat dared to enter the territory of ThunderClan, Ebonystreak would be the first to attack. He defends his Clan with his heart and strictly is set on the warrior code. Ebonystreak never dares to talk to other cats at Gatherings, not even create the smallest friendship between other Clan-cats. Ebonystreak sees every other Clan besides ThunderClan an enemy that he must defeat and fight against. Despite Ebonystreak's ambitious and devoted personality, Ebonystreak has a soft side for those in his Clan, unless it is his opponent or competion. He always leaves the best piece of fresh-kill for the elders of the Clan. Ebonystreak highly respects his elders and always tends to their bedding and needs. He despises how other apprentices treat elders like a nuisance to the Clan. Even when he does good deeds, such as help an elder with their moss nest, Ebonystreak is always on Falcongaze's tail, trying to impress him for what ever. After all, Falcongaze is the deputy of the Clan. Skills Due to his love for fighting, battling, and competion, Ebonystreak makes the most devoted fighter in the Clan. He is always planning out a battle tactic or solution to beat an opponent. Ebonypaw is desperately trying to either beat or impress his mentor when he battle-trains. He uses his well-muscled limbs and body as an advantage to fight his mentor, Falcongaze. As a rogue, Ebonypaw's only intention was to protect himself from the danger of the other cats, so he taught himself the basics of fighting. Hunting wasn't always Ebonystreak's best skill, but he can develop a plan in order to catch prey. Ebonystreak is best at catching prey that perches/nests in tree, using his large, protruding claws, the tom always finds it easy and fast to dig them into the bark and get around the trees quickly. Although some apprentices find tree-climbing risky, Ebonystreak finds it a breeze. Life History Although Ebonystreak's past and family is unknown, he is starting a new chapter in ThunderClan which is yet to unravel. Roleplay In Loners & Rogues Archive 1, Ebony (later Ebonypaw, then Ebonystreak in ThunderClan) is seen padding through the forest when he steps on a thorn. The growling from Ebony alarms Sleet who quickly thinks it's Eagle, Sleet scampered up further in his tree and hides from Ebony. Ebony succeeds to remove the thorn from his pad and continues on his walk when he encounters Dovefeather, Avaro, and Avery battling. He is frightened by the feriousness of these older cats and decides not to stick his muzzle into their fur. Ebony then continues the opposite direction when he spots prey and misses the vole by a whisker, and then discovers the border of LeafClan. He decides to not stick his muzzle into their fur either and continues with his walk further down into the forest. In ThunderClan Archive 1, Ebony is made an apprentice after he decides to join the Clans in ThunderClan instead of being a loner. He is made an apprentice by Featherstar and he is assigned an apprentice to Falcongaze. The training pair go off into the forest for their first lesson and Ebonypaw is excited and wants to prove himself already a warrior. Then, after a tour of the territory, Falcongaze orders Ebonypaw to try climbing a tree. Afraid, Ebonypaw barely makes it to the top but is suddenly stuck. Falcongaze tells him how to get down, and Ebonypaw uses his thick claws to disperse from the tree. Ebonypaw then decides that he likes climbing trees. Finally the training pair goes back to Camp to rest. Ebonypaw's mentor, Falcongaze is caught hanging out with one of the loners, Sleet. Falcongaze's rank as deputy is revoked by Featherstar. Devasted, he refuses to be mentored by Falcongaze. Then, Featherstar mentors him for the rest of his training. He is then made a full warrior at his ceremony, earning the name Falconstreak. After many moons, Ebonystreak is made a warrior. Pedigree Ebonystreak's pedigree is unknown, though he will begin a new family in ThunderClan, once he is ready. Relationships Falcongaze: '''Ebonystreak considers his mentor very brave and loyal, and considers him the most best cat of all. Since he is a good mentor and of course, the deputy of ThunderClan. Ebonystreak always tries to impress the former-deputy, treating him of higher respect. He then felt angry and betrayed by his mentor when he found out that he was visiting with Sleet. Quotes Quotes from your character in the roleplay(s). Triva *'Ebonystreak is a extraordinaire fighter. *He is a former rogue/loner. *Ebonystreak's mother is currently a rogue and despises the Clans. Images Life Image Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Toms Category:Ripple's Characters Category:ThunderClan Cats